Adventure to Euromerica
Adventure to Euromerica is the 15th episode of season 2 and the 45th episode of the series overall. It aired on Plot The New Generation girls head for Antonia's home kingdom of Euromerica to find out about the new evil set upon by Valtor. But while there the Trix drop by to attack Antonia's kingdom and someone Hope admires is nearly killed. Hope tries to stop them with Super Charmix but then it's too late. Feeling angry that she couldn't save her friend, a new transformation appears... Summary At Alfea, Jeanne, Danielle, Yuki and Mia are given Enchantix, Believix and magic switcheroo training by Antonia. Hope, who hasn't earned her Enchantix yet due to everything being fine back on her home planet uses her Super Charmix to illusionize the enemy using elements magic. Miss Farragonda then calls Antonia to her office. Some grim things have been happening on Euromerica. Hope and the other girls over hear this due to Hope's "spy strategy" she learned at summer camp back on Earth. Hope tells Antonia that they'll go with her to Euromerica to help fight. Antonia reminds her that Valtor has sent his magic to infect her kingdom and if she goes alone she can get the job done quicker. Hope reminds her that Valtor doesn't stand a chance, the girls have handled him before and they can handle him again. Meanwhile at the Villians League, The Trix learn of the New Gen Winx's mission to stop the magic Valtor wants to put on Euromerica so they follow the Winx. On Euromerica, they meet Antonia's parents, king Helios and queen Marsha. Her parents remind her that it's dangerous but they can let her stepsister Martina to with them to help fight. Hope mentions that they can take them down and Hope, Jeanne and Lilie transform in to Super Charmix form and Yuki, Danielle, Antonia and Mia transform in to Enchantix. Hope asks why she has a stepsister, Antonia reveals that Euromerica was almost a lost planet like Domino. There was a war over five years ago and she lost some of her family to the Trix. But the senior Winx Club protected her family and exiled them to Earth once the war was over but Antonia didn't want her family to die in vain so she stayed behind and sacrificed herself, earning her Enchantix. She helped free Euromerica from the Trix's grasp, and Euromerica was at peace. She reveals that Martina was a peasant girl who lost her parents during the war so Antonia took her in as her stepsister. Hope tells her that she's never had to experience anything like that because Earth was so peaceful but now knows how it feels.. Antonia and Martina introduce them to the Germanican part of Euromerica, the Deustch Villiage. Where fairies of Germanican culture live. Martina introduces them to the fairy of illusions, which Hope quickly recognizes as Alfea graduate Mirta. Antonia reveals witches live in harmony with the fairies because they're all connected by the local fairy tales. Hope quickly bonds with Mirta and is over excited. Mirta shows them to the Rainbow Forest where they can find the thing that can help them out on their quest. But before they can go.. All of a sudden the Trix arrive, attacking them from behind. The other girls attack in the city, Hope uses all of her power to down the witches. But they not only place a dark spell on the town but they make the rocks collapse, falling on Mirta. Hope is shocked and tries to go and save her and her wings but it's too late she's collapsed. Hope begins crying and Icy tells her she should just give up now. Hope then comes back at her. " How could you?! How could you do this to her? She was my friend." Hope struggles to stand up but is bloodied up from her wounds as she stands. "I know what you did to this realm. You killed Antonia's family! You killed her sister! I don't care if I die here today myself. But I won't forgive you easily!" Suddenly a flash of light appears from Hope's Super Charmix charm. All the girls are shocked and then it goes to a sequence... Hope is in a place of warm light and meets her future self. Her future self tells Hope that she has done the ultimate sacrifice and that she has earned her Enchantix. Hope reminds her future self that she has grown to love her Charmix and would be very sad if she had to give up her Charmix for her Enchantix. Her future self reassures Hope that now that she has Enchantix she can use magic switcheroo like her friends. Hope then departs with her future self and becomes an Enchantix fairy. When she comes out Hope is fully recovered and now a beautiful Enchantix fairy and uses her new powers to get back at the Trix for what they've done. Hope purifies the town with her new fairy dust and purifies Mirta as well. Since it took all of Hope's energy Hope is transformed back in to her Charmix mode and faints. Once returning home, Hope falls asleep and Antonia looks out the balcony saying that Hope needs to learn to control her new powers... Category:Winx Club: New Generation